Mass Effect: Autumn War
by Miles Kilo
Summary: Alex and Max Hale are sisters and N7 operatives attached to the 8th Fleet. Their orders are to extract any Alliance personnel behind enemy lines. When they are called to rescue a rogue Cerberus unit Alex realizes her baby sister is more than just close. Femslash between by two original characters. incest, gore, violence
1. Chapter 1

forgot to mention I made a different story with these two OC were they weren't romantically involved, thats why its a femslash

N7 operatives- Alex and Max Hale (sisters)

Pre-Service History

Both of their parents were in the Alliance military. Their childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in their parents' footsteps, they enlisted at the age of eighteen.

Psychological Profile

Early in their military career they found themselves facing an overwhelming enemy force. They risked their own lives to save their fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. their bravery and heroism have earned them medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet.

Recent Assignments

Recently assigned to SSV Anchorage, Alliance cruiser, part of a N7 QRF Alliance unit originally attached to the 8th Fleet now operating as search and rescue for any Alliance or military units pinned down by the Reapers


	2. Chapter 2

Firebase Hydra

Firebase Hydra is located in an old abandoned quarian colony which humans took over when they originally settled the world of Ontarom. It has since been converted into a massive dam facility which powers the communications hub located at Firebase Dagger and the kinetic barrier which protects it. Without this critical power source, Systems Alliance communications within the entire theater would go dark.

Alex sits in the back of the dropship as it descends to the surface from orbit. She checks her thermal clip count and loads a fresh one into her Valiant sniper rifle. Next to her Max, her baby sister, sits nervously checking and rechecking her Hurricane SMG. "don't worry sis, it'll be ok… I'm right her" Alex says nudging her sister playfully

"Alright team once boots are on the ground were all that's left between the Reapers and the powerhouse" Gunnery Sgt. Buck says as the doors open revealing the dark night and the dam looming in the distance. Every stands up and gets ready to move, Max stumbling up as she drops her SMG. "Max take a breath and relax" Alex says picking up the gun. Her sister looks at her and even underneath her respiratory mask and hood Alex can see her smile. "hey you to done talking back there we have a war to win" Juliet, the teams engineer demolitions expert, says as the dropship lands. Alex and Max run after them and jump as the dropship takes off "we'll be on standby if you need us but it may take a while" the pilot says over comms as they fly out of sight. "copy we'll let you know" Buck replies as the move off the landing pad. Even in the dark Alex can see the dead bodies littering the ground. "the marines here gave 'em a helluva fight" Juliet says stepping over a body only identified by his Kassa Fabrication Armor and M-12 Locust. Alex can see most of the bodies wearing the same armor or Hahne-Kedar Armor with M-7 Lancers or Rosenkov Materials Armor with M-97 Vipers. "they weren't marines, they were local militia. We were supposed to reinforce them" Buck says as they reach the power station. As they reach the locked door Alex turns back and nods to Max reassuringly. She places her index and middle finger on her collar bone, a signal only she and Max knew which meant everything was ok. Max nods back and puts her fingers on her collar bone. Turning back Juliet is working on the door when is suddenly unlocks sending the team dodging for cover "friendlies!" someone yells over the shotgun blasts to the door. A lone human male creeps out in Kestrel Armor and holding a M-22 Eviscerator. "I'm with the militia" he says, everyone lowers their weapons. Alex looks up and realizes Max Alex pulled her into a corridor and shielded her from the door "sorry" Max says letting her go "its ok, thanks" Alex replies smiling. "whoa are you guys N7's? I've heard about you… have you met Commander Shepard?" the militia asks.

"no" Juliet replies walking passed him "areas clear for now Sergeant, should we set up perimeter" she asks

"yeah Miles, Crespo check the outer perimeter, Alex get topside and check for hostiles, Alex and Juliet stay here and fortify this position."

"why do we have to check the perimeter?" Crespo asks

"because he told us to" Miles replies dragging Crespo outside

"hey I'll show you guys the place" the Militia says following them

"Alex!?" Max asks both alarmed and frightened

"Max it'll be fine, I'll be right outside nothing will happen" Alex garbs Max's arm

"just be careful alright" Max pleads. Alex nods and activates her cloak and walks outside.

"sergeant we have Reapers inbound" Juliet says noticing a group of husks and marauders outside as she locks the door. "Miles, Crespo get back here we have Reapers surrounding the dam" Buck says.

"we know…[gunfire]… the militia guys dead… coming to you now!" an explosion outside signals their approach. "contact… I'm engaging" Alex says over the comm. Several of the husks closet to the power station collapse as their heads explode. "hey open the door!" Crespo yells over the gunfire and explosions. Juliet unlocks the door and Crespo and Miles rush inside. The team takes up firing positions and return fire on the increasing number of Reapers outside. "we need reinforcements!" Miles yells tossing a grenade out the window. Buck calls for reinforcements over comms while Alex continues to engage from the roof cloaked. "dropship inbound" she shouts reloading "last mag!" she says taking out several marauders. "they're on the roof!" Miles yells, Alex turns and fires her last shot at the first marauder then switches to her Hurricane SMG "I'm being overrun up here!" Alex says

"I got this" Crespo says. Suddenly the nearby buildings and walkways explode killing the Reapers surrounding the power station and knocking Alex back "what the…" the comms cut out as the dropship hovers over the facility and drops off a squad of N7 Defenders with Valkyrie assault rifles, M-37 Falcon assault rifle. A lone N7 remains in the dropship giving cover fire with a M-99 Saber assault rifle. Alex sits up and pulls out her Eagle heavy pistol and kills the last three marauders on the roof. A second dropship lands on the landing pad and Alex watches the others run for it. An N7 defender appears next to her "corporal get to you ride… we'll hold the dam" he says pulling out a Black Widow sniper rifle. He starts firing as Alex runs for the dropship. Reaching the shuttle a group of husk attack but the pilot using a M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol kills the closets ones before taking off as Alex jumps in the back. "Alex!" Max cries grabbing her sister pulling her in for a hug "it ok sis I'm alright." Alex notices Max holds her tighter and longer than a casual hug and sees Juliet rolling her eyes under her helmet "get a room" she says. Max lets go and they sit down next to each other. They sit silently with the others as the shuttle flies toward their ship "hey Alex?" Max whispers "I'm sorry I was so scared" Alex grasps her sisters hand

"its ok we all were scared."

"listen up we have new orders, a communication hub on the planet has been left undefended and we're being sent in to secure the ground station while a more permanent force is being mobilized." Buck says as the shuttle turns around

"sir I'm out of thermal clips" Alex says

"take this" Buck replies pulling out a M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol "but you didn't get it from me" Alex takes the gun and turns to her sister

"everything will be fine don't worry" she says reassuringly

"I'm not worried as long as your here" Max whispers as she puts her hands on the sides of Alex's helmet "just stay with me next time" Max says as the shuttle approaches the Communications Hub.


	3. Chapter 3

Firebase Dagger (Sandstorm)

The human Eighth Fleet tried to hold off the Reapers' advance, but their primary defense failed. They rallied at a secret military station above the allied colony planet of Ontarom, only to find the Reapers waiting. The survivors' mission now is to harass the Reaper fleet, give cover to colonists fleeing the area, and reclaim a land-based communication station essential to the war effort. Set during a sandstorm. Visibility is decreased, making it harder to see enemy forces approaching.

Alex holds Max as she rest her head on Alex's shoulder. "hey guys, we've got a problem" one of the pilots said. "what is it?" Buck asks

"sandstorm, a big one"

"can you get us in"

"yeah but it'll take a whole lotta guts and some ace flying" the pilot says turning back

"they take us in… alright suit up" Buck turns back to the others as the door opens showing a wall of sand. The shuttle lands hovering over the drop zone as the team jumps and runs for cover. "I can't see a thing!" Miles says as they find a low wall to regroup at.

"the station is less than half a klick away let's move out" Buck says holstering his Hurricane SMG.

"Alex can you see anything?" Max asks walking up next to her big sister

"no not really, I'm the teams marksmen an a can't even see five feet away."

Eventually they find the station and get inside only to find the windows shattered and sand blowing through. "I think I'd prefer outside" Miles says, suddenly a hail of bullets fly through the window and husks charge from deeper in the facility. "contact!" Alex cries switching to her Hurricane SMG. Alex, Max and Buck dodge to the left while Crespo, Miles and Juliet dodge to the right. Returning fire Alex and Max blindly fire into the windows while Buck activates his paladin shield protecting them from the gunfire. After what seemed like an eternity the shooting died down and Alex and Max were able to move down the hall "clear!" Alex says stepping passed the bodies of fallen husks. "Crespo got hit in the leg, he'll make it" Juliet says coming around the corner. Searching the rest of the facility they don't find anymore Reapers and they call in evac as the sandstorm dissipates. "Alex…" Max says grabbing her sister. "its ok Max you did great, I mean it you held yourself together and didn't hesitate." they hold each other until the shuttle lands on the cruiser then go back to their cabin. Alex immediately heads to the showers and strips showing off her ice blue eyes, blonde hair and fare white skin. As she washes herself the water runs over her large prominent breast and trickles down her body to her waist and thighs. Washing herself with soap she feels her nipples harden as she cups her breasts. She reaches down and touches herself pushing her two fingers inside. She lets out a soft moan as she feels her clit and begins to rock to the motion. She holds her right breast with her right and uses her left to explore herself. Moving her hand faster she further pleasures herself and gasps loudly as she climax's. feeling the warm liquid on her hands she licks it off as she turns the water off and steps out. Max went to her bunk and removed her armor as Alex went to the shower. Making sure the rest of the squad was either at the mess or in the infirmary, she pulled out her data pad and watched through a hidden camera as Alex pleased herself. Max knew the feelings for her sister were wrong and weren't returned but she didn't care. She climaxed when Alex did, fingering herself to lusty images of her twin. And that was all she could do, she couldn't tell anybody and every mission they went on she had to watch as her sister tempted death. Secretly she hoped she was the one to not make it back, for these thoughts and feelings to die with her. But she embraced them, after years of ignoring and repulsion she finally gave in to who she was. Even though everyone thought she was weak and scared she fought and bleed more than most of them when she was a N6, she even fought next to Commander Shepard before becoming an N7. she turned off the data pad and sat up pushing her hand through her dark brown hair to her pony tail. Alex walked through the bunks to hers with no towel. She knew no one was their except her twin. Max saw Alex naked approaching her. Even though she would watch Alex in the shower, seeing it in real person not from a monitor made her feel all fuzzy and warm. Alex saw Max blush "Max we have the same bodies" she giggled reaching for a shirt. Max watched as Alex tried to pull the small t-shirt over her dripping wet body and felt warmth spreading between her leg. Alex finally got the shirt on and sat down next to Alex and pulled on some underwear, smiling to her embarrassed sister. Max often wondered if her sister could read her mind, she felt like she was sweeting and had to grip the mattress so not to scream from pleasure. Suddenly alarms went off and red light began flashing "all units… all units report to stations now, we have new orders and are preparing to engage Reaper force near Arcturus station." Alex and Max jumped from the alarm then began putting their armor on and rushed to the armory to get their weapons. Max had to sneak into the bathroom and use her "mod" on her Omni-tool to climax herself. The Omni-vibrator moved side to side like a fish as she sat in a corner and gasped as she rushed her climax. Calming herself for a few moment before rejoining her sister she noticed they were heading for the hangar and wondered what planet they were heading to.


	4. Chapter 4

Firebase Ghost (Acid Rain)

Benning, the nearest garden world to Arcturus Station, is the station's primary food supply source and an important staging area for starship maintenance and repair. This makes reclaiming the planet a key part of any attempt to liberate the station, capital of the Systems Alliance. Set during an acid rain storm. Periodically acid rain will start to fall, doing small but steady damage to shields and barriers.

Arcturus station was destroyed long before the SSV Anchorage and her support ships could arrive. Admiral Hackett ordered the expeditionary fleet to return to their original patrol on the outer human colonies. However a distress signal from Benning caused the fleet captain to disregard orders and send in the N7s to rescue a team of Quarians on the planet. Max sat across from Alex on the flight down. She was watching Vaenia which was a poor idea since it only turned her on more. Suddenly the shuttle dropped and the N7 team grabbed onto anything to hold on. Alex was surprised when she found herself clutching her sister for help and no the support rail to her side. "what the… acid rain is burning the hull, were going to have to make this quick" the dropship lands and the team slams into the floor before climbing out, Alex and Max still holding onto each other. "this rains burning my shields" Crespo says

"it not a problem, not yet, we should be fine for now" Juliet says pulling up her onmi-tool "the Quarians are a block away we should hurry." the team moves forward through the light rain.

"there on the other side of the buildings" Juliet says as they pass through an alleyway. Suddenly a shot rings out and before any of them can react Juliets head explodes leaving a gaping hole in her helmet. "Contact left side, left side" Crespo screams firing his Typhoon. Miles and Buck drag Juliets limp corpse out of the line of fire as a group of marauders rush them from the left. "contacts behind!" Max yells firing her hurricane SMG Alex turns and fires her Valiant sniper rifle taking out the closest husks to her sister. "contacts on the right" miles yells firing his hurricane SMG. The N7 team backs up to a doorway as Buck tries to unlock the door. "open the door, open the door" Miles says reloading his Hurricane SMG.

"I'm trying" Buck yells

"I'm dry" Crespo yells throwing his Typhoon at two nearby husks knocking them over "switching, cover me" Crespo pulls out his piranha automatic shotgun and decapitates a nearby husk with his omni-blade. Alex and Max are back to back rotating between behind and front of their unit killing three or four before turning. A pile of husks begins to form in front of Crespo and Miles and soon they can't tell between dead and living husks. "I'm out" Alex yells switching to her hurricane SMG. "got the door move!" Buck yells dragging Juliet into the building. The rest of the team moves in and locks the door. Looking around the room is clear and through the windows they can see the dead Quarian engineers and infiltrator both male and female most still holding their Arc Pistols. A few dead Quarian Marksman lie in the building still clutching their Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifles and Reegar Carbines. "we need extraction" Miles says pulling out his Crusader shotgun. Buck tries calls for evac but his helmet is damaged from the acid rain. "I can't get through… we need to signal with flares" he says handing everyone a flare "whoever makes it call in the shuttle, Alex Max you two go first and run for the landing pad. Crespo Miles cover me while I carry Juliet." Alex takes Max's arm and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry" she says putting her fingers on her collar bone. Alex then realizes her armor is starting to fall apart. The acid has eaten through her light armor and her invisibility is not functioning. Max's light cloth isn't faring any better and Alex can see her burnt skin through hole in her chest piece and hood "Max you're bleeding" she says frightened.

"it okay I'm fine" Max pleads taking of her steaming face mask. Alex looks into her sisters dark brown eyes and sees something but she doesn't know what. "we should go" Max says interrupting her sister thoughts. Max runs out into the rain and sprints down the street, Alex runs to catch up. By the time they reach the landing pad Alex had to pull of her smoldering helmet and chest piece and her boots were nearly falling off from a puddle she stepped in. "how much do you have in you Hurricane?" Alex asks as they duck behind a low wall

"half a clip… what about you" Alex discharges her empty Hurricane SMG and pulls out her Eagle heavy pistol "full mag plus an extra" Max pulls out her Eagle and tosses it to Alex

"here I got two mags"

"Alex… Max!" Miles yells as they run towards them. Alex and Max stand up and kill the nearest husks to their teammates as they run for their cover. Buck drops Juliet and drags her but is shot in the leg and shoulder. Miles and Crespo vault over the wall and duck down next to Max "Buck is hit" Alex says running over to him. Buck tires to pull Juliet but accidentally pulls a pin on one of her dozen grenades. Alex picks up Buck and pulls him behind the wall just in time. The chain explosion kills over two dozen husks and throws debris everywhere. Alex is dazed by the blast and staggers up. "Alex… Alex move… Alex!" Alex can barely here Max call for her as she dumbly walks around blinded and ears ringing. Max tackles Alex to the ground as another wave of Reapers attacks. Using the last of her ammo she kills several nearby husks as the shuttle arrives. Alex watches almost as a movie as Max drags her toward the shuttle as Crespo covers Miles who is carrying and unconscious Buck she passes out as Max pulls her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot to mention Max and Alex Hale are French, it'll come up later on

* * *

><p>Firebase Giant (Night)<p>

Reaper presence on Tuchanka is surprisingly light considering the krogan's fearsome reputation and the undeniable support they bring to the fight against the Reapers. While Reaper advance units have had some success converting captured krogan into their "brute" shock troops, they have thus far avoided antagonizing the bulk of the clans with an all-out invasion attempt. Set at night. The krogan cannons fire more frequently and create bright flashes when doing so. Enemies become harder to see in the dark and the flashes of the cannons against the darkness can disorient you.

Alex wakes up in the infirmary with a bad headache and her sister sleeping quietly beside her. When she moved her hand she found her sister firmly interlocked with hers. "Max… wake up Max" Alex gently brushes her sister hair off her face. Max mummers something before opening her eyes. "Alex!" Max nearly cries hugging her sister. After a near five minutes Max lets go and Alex sits up "is everyone ok… and Juliet"

"everyone's shot, but the docs healed everyone up quick, they had a service for Juliet yesterday. I didn't go." Alex understood, Juliet was never really kind to either of them after they found out her name wasn't really Juliet. "they're sending us back in, to Tuchanka to rescue a group of Blood Pack mercenaries."

"when"

"tomorrow, are new replacement is here. She's a Captain, Riley I think her name is. She fought with Shepard apparently, highly recommended."

"that's good. Help me get up"

"Alex you should rest" Alex sits up and pulls herself out of bed. Max reluctantly helps her to their cabin. "I need a shower" Alex says making her way to the showers

"you can barely stand" Max says helping her sister

"good thing I have you" Alex replies pulling her sister into the shower with her.

"Alex I… I'll get my clothes wet"

"well take them off, were both girls and sisters. We look exactly the same" Max blushes heavily but takes her shirt and pants off, she hardly wore shoes, leaving her in her black bra and underwear like her sister. For a moment Alex and Max stare at each other their identical bodies inches away. Max can feel Alex's cool breath as their dog tags sway in the water. Alex looks over her sisters body and stares at nearly a dozen scares across her chest and probably running down her back as well. Alex gently follows the scares with her finger across Max's body. Max almost dies when Alex touches her, her smooth skin tracing her many scares across her chest leading to her breasts. Alex stops when she reaches her sisters bra, a small smile comes across her face but she quickly shakes it off. Max's heart is about to jump out of her chest before she changes the mood "turn… so I can wash you back." Alex hesitates holding Max's hand with one and her bra with the other. Max puts her free hand on Alex's check "it's okay." Alex turns revealing her large and intricate tattoo of roses and thorns weaving across her upper back and shoulders going down her arms to her elbows. Max gently washes her sister back with soap no longer feeling her heart beat from the intimate contact. A warm feeling washes over Alex as Max reaches her waist. Max hesitates brushing her hand across Alex's waist and a tattoo of flowers and snakes with the word "amour". The tattoo ends at the top of her butt were Max rests her hand. Alex blushes and pulls Max's hands to her shoulder. They hold each other's hands for a long time not moving or talking until the alarms go off signaling them to deploy to the surface.

2 hours later…

Max and Alex sit across from each other. Neither is looking at each other and they don't talk. "alright team, I'm captain Riley you can call me Riley… our objective is to extract a group of nearly 30 Blood Pack mercenaries from a hostile combat storm. Oh and by the way it'll be dark so watch your six." the shuttle hits the deck and the door opens. Looking out into the darkness they slowly step out and using flashlights and the light from the shuttle see about 20 feet away. "this is the Alliance, is anyone out there?" Riley shouts. Crespo, Buck and Miles begin to move out when husks run out from the darkness and attack. Killing them with a few shots the team moves back into a defensive perimeter. "hey we've got contacts all around" one of the pilots yells out. "team get ready" Riley shouts, suddenly a massive Krogan anti-orbital cannon fires lighting up the open plaza revealing hordes of husks. Riley is the first to fire, with her M-22 Eviscerator. After an hour the Blood Pack mercenaries, only about fifteen, run towards the shuttle. Krogan Shamans and Battlemasters, Batarian Slashers and Brawlers, Vorcha hunters wielding Striker Assault Rifles, Graal Spike Throwers, M-300 Claymores, AT-12 Raiders, Kishock Harpoon Guns, Executioner Pistols and Blood Pack Punishers. Two more shuttles land to extract the Blood Pack and under the night sky, occasionally interrupted but cannon fire, the N7 team holds the line and pushes back the Reapers until the Blood Pack escape. On the shuttle back no one talks, everyone is drenched in blood and guts and sitting next to each other Max and Alex hold hands behind their backs.


	6. Chapter 6

Firebase Reactor (Meltdown)

The planet Cyone was assaulted more than a dozen times during the Krogan Rebellions by foes eager to gain access to its vast resources and specialized factories; however, it was never occupied by more than token forces before asari and turian allies drove the krogan out. Among the elite forces currently defending the planet are matriarchs that survived those attacks, and they have vowed that Cyone will never fall. Set during a meltdown. The Reactor Core area will periodically become filled with radiation and needs to be vented. During venting, the doors to the core will close, killing anyone inside.

Alex sat down next to Max as she had for the past week. Max lost most of her blood, her eyes and her legs in an explosion Alex wasn't even conscious for. Lucky the doctors gave her more blood, retina implants and synthetic legs. The surgeries went well but Max hasn't wakened up yet for four days and Alex was starting to worry. "Max" Alex whispered into her sisters ear "wake up Max." Alex held Max's hand and she could feel it tighten. Max recognized her, she wouldn't do it to anyone else except Alex. The doctors said it was strange but said talking to Max could help, so every day for an hour Alex sat by her sister and talked. "Commander Shepard rescued the council on the citadel, Cerberus invaded but they were repelled by C-SEC…" for an Hour Alex talked about things, the war, the squad, each other. "once you wake up I need to tell you something, I won't with you like this" Alex said letting go of her hand "I have to go now, when I come back I hope you're up." Alex tore herself away from her sister and went to the briefing room like she did before ever mission "Sergeant" Captain Riley said when she arrived. Both Alex and Max were promoted after their squad was wiped out in the Cerberus lab "Captain" Alex replied saluting "and the squad?"

"coming" when Alex was dying next to Max a rouge element of Cerberus, Project Phoenix, rescued them. The two surviving patients, who defected, were an extremely powerful Adept and Vanguard and were assigned to the squad replacing Crespo and Miles. A team of front line Cerberus Ajax's with their prized Cerberus Harriers also defected with their field officer who wore the intimidating Inferno Armor and a group of Cerberus shock troopers wearing old Cerberus Assault Armor also accompanied the defectors as well. The Ajax and their field officer led reinforcements to rescue Alex, Riley and the new teammates while the shock troopers were a third rescue unit. "sorry Captain" the two Project Phoenix said entering the briefing room "got lost again… it's a big ship" they added.

"yeah right" Riley said rolling her eyes "anyway our new assignment is the same fuel reactor I guarded a few months ago, the new unit sent their called for help beofre their transmissions went dead so their sending us since I've fought their before." Riley went through the basic drill and a floor plan of the main reactor they were heading to. "alright that about covers it, any questions… good grab your gear and suit up dropship leaves in 20." the Project Phoenix head for the mess to get some last minute carbo-loading, their enhanced biotics required a lot of energy. Riley went to the armory to grab her weapons and grenades "can never have too much firepower" she would always say leaving her medkit and survival gear behind to make room for extra ammo. Alex went to the observation deck, Max would always had here before missions and watch the stars. Alex had never seen the reason in this "their everywhere all the time" she would say pulling her sister away from the sight "they'll be here when we get back." only now did she understand why her sister looked out into space, there may not be a next time. After ten minutes Alex pulls herself from the view and goes to the armory to get her weapons and ammo then boards the shuttle and waits for the others. Waiting for the others Alex pulls up her omni-tool and goes through old pictures of Earth back when Alex and Max were teenagers. They had grown up on military ships and stations but their parents made sure they visited earth every year so their children knew where humanity came from. Their parents lived in Paris and they always visited the city and spoke the language. Alex could hardly remember the words but she still remembered what her tattoo said on the waist. She got it just before she became an N7, she was on shore leave in Paris and got it to remember her heritage and her sister. She tried to get Max to get an identical one but she refused. Max was the good girl, funny, nice, friendly, smart athletic. Alex was more of the bad girl, skipped school, rebellious, didn't listen. They were polar opposites and yet they were closer than most siblings. The shuttle landing break Alex's thoughts as she jumps up and runs after the others already out. "where is everyone?" Alex asks as they enter to derelict reactor. "the Asari and Turians sent special forces to enforce Salarian and Drell already stationed here…" suddenly a group of unarmed Turian Saboteurs runs towards them "run!" one of them shouts as a Brute tackles them to the ground stopping on them. Asari Valkyrie with an Acolyte and a Turian Havoc with Phaeston and Krysae Sniper Rifle appear and attack the Brute killing it but are then overrun by husks. "help!" the Turian cries as he is ripped apart by the husks. Alex and Riley open fire on the horde while the Project Phoenix's use their biotics to cut up the ones closest to them. An Asari Justicar with a Acolyte and a Cabal with a Phaeston sprint passed them followed by a large group of marauders and a banshee. "get out of here now!" the Justicar yells firing a few shoots before retreating with the Cabal. Suddenly another group of marauders attack from the rear and kill the Justicar and Cabal. "move… move go for the reactor chamber" Riley yells firing her shotgun. Falling back they stumble over a Asari with an Acolyte and a Drell with an empty M-92 Mantis. Reaching the Reactor chamber they fight off the Reapers from the three entrances for nearly an hour. "running low" Alex shouts firing her last shots at some husks. Suddenly the begins to flash red and alarms go off. "the reactor is going critical it'll meltdown I f we don't vent it" Riley says moving for an exits. The Project Phoenix follow while Alex covers them with her Hurricane SMG. Husk pour in from both entrances and Alex is getting overrun. As she reaches the exit she turns to run but the door closes locking her in. "hey open the door" Alex yells banging on the door. Riley and the Project Phoenix's run back and try to hack through the door. "we can't get it open, the reactor needs to vent"

"the radiation will kill me get me out!" Alex turns and fires at the closet husks. Radiation begins to pour into the chamber slowly draining Alex's shield. The husks begins to collapse and die weakly clawing at her shins. Her shields die and the radiation pierces her armor and hits her like a wave. Alex collapses and listens to the radio cut out while Riley tries to hack through the door. Her arms and legs go limp and her armor feels like a boulder holding her down. She can barely turn her head to the side to the video feed next to the door watching the Project Phoenix cut through waves of husks with their biotics defending Riley as she tries to open the door. Alex's skin begins to burn as she sees her armor glow a faint red from the immense heat. She starts to black out from the pain and her final thoughts are about Max lying in her bed waking up. Riley opens to door and pulls Alex's limp body out of the chamber as the radiation surges out hitting her like a fist. Pulling Alex back she lays her next to the control console and opens fire on the nearby husks. Suddenly a marauders head explodes and a Salarian with a Scorpion, a Turian Ghost with a Krysae Sniper Rifle a Drell Assassin with a M-92 Mantis and a Asari Huntress with a Acolyte appear and kill the remaining husks. "get your friend out of here" yells the Turian

"we'll hold the Reapers" the Asari adds. Riley lifts up Alex in a fireman's carry and runs down the hallway followed by the Project Phoenix's. The shuttle lands and they pile in "Alex is still alive" Riley says checking her vitals. Returning to the Anchorage they rush Alex to emergency ICU. Max is sitting up in her bed wondering where Alex is when she sees a glimpse of Riley's red N7 Defender armor. Getting up Max realizes she can't feel her legs and looks down at the synthetics and their sliver metal covering. Moving their toes Max carefully stands and wobbles over to the door frame. Max looks down the hall and sees Riley and the Project Phoenix's standing outside of the ICU. Max's heart drops as she walks over to them, holding the wall for support "what happened… where's Alex!?" Max asks a million questions as she begins to cry

"Max…" Riley trails off holding her back

"let me see my sister!" Max pushes Riley back. Pictures flood into Max's vision of her and Alex, like a timeline they change from when they were kids visiting France to teens in the academy to

Their N7 ID badges to nearly five days ago in the mess hall with Crespo and Miles. Max collapses and presses herself to the wall as the images flash in front of her looking around she notices Riley and Project Phoenix's don't see anything. She blacks out from shock before she realizes her retina implants are projecting the images.


	7. Chapter 7

Firebase White (Whiteout) Fighter Base

The Horse Head Nebula is key to the southeastern front at the edge of human space, as the relay located there is the bridge between the human Exodus Cluster and the hanar home world of Kahje. Should the nebula fall, the Reapers will inflict massive casualties on the nearly defenseless hanar. Set during a whiteout. Visibility is decreased outdoors, making it harder to see enemy forces approaching.

Alex wakes up to throbbing pain all over and a headache but other than that she is fine. "you've experience massive amounts of radiation, which should have killed you" the doctor says walking into the room. "I'm glad I didn't Alex says holding her head"

"you should be numb for a while but it'll wear off. Your family has a history of biotics… the genes that cause it seemed to have saved you but you'll never pass on the genes." Alex gets up and walks to the bathroom "is my sister awake?" she asks washing her face

"yes, she discharged herself… against my recommendation, I don't know where she went after though" Alex knew and left before the doc could finish. A few minutes later she reached the observation deck and found Max looking out into the void. "I thought it would be different, looking out into the space with these implants. But it's so…"

"beautiful"

"… yeah… beautiful." Alex steps next to Max, her pain subsiding, and puts an arm around her sister. Max once had beautiful icy blue eyes with perfectly matching strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, but now her retina implants are grey ovals with bright green irises like a cat. "I'm sorry about the implants… and everything…"

"don't be"

"but I…"

"it's not your fault, I could never be mad at you" Max puts her hand next to Alex's cheek likes she's going to touch her but hesitates and puts her hand down. "I shouldn't have rushed to you like I did, I ran into cross fire and…"

"it's not your fault either, you saved me and if you didn't move that grenade would have taken off more than your legs." Alex begins to cry and pulls Max in for a hug "you saved me and made me realize…" Max pulls back but Alex cups her sisters face in her hands and lightly presses their lips together. An explosion of angst, happiness, adrenaline, excitement, lust and desire rips through Max's lips to her head and stomach. She pulls back in and deepens the kiss moaning as her sister pushes her tongue into her mouth. As wrong as it was, it felt so right and almost natural to Alex, she realized she had these feelings and desires for Max for a long, long time. She knew when they were 13 but thought it was just her feelings for women but it wasn't women it was her sister, her twin who she grew up with, played with, fought with, bled with. She pushes her tongue into her sister mouth and grasps the back of Max's head as she is pushed back against the window. A gasp escapes her as Max touches her cold hands on her breasts. Alex peels off her light jumpsuit she wears under her armor slips off revealing her bra and tattoos down to her waist. Max's tight black cat suit restricts her movement so she tears it off causing her breasts to explode out as it peels off. Both of them half naked continue to kiss as Max lifts Alex off the ground and carries her to the nearby couch. Alex wraps her legs and arms around Max as she is carried to the couch and falls back with Max lying on top of her as she pulls her jumpsuit off her ankles. Alex in only a bra and underwear sits back as Max pulls away from the kiss to take off her cat suit leaving her in nothing but a determined stare. Alex looks down at her nude sister and blushes lightly. "I forgot" Max says before lunging for Alex again forcing her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex undoes her bra as Max pulls off her underwear, Max kisses Alex on the neck as her hand moves down from Alex's breasts to between her legs. Alex gasps as Max slides two fingers inside her and arches her back as Max smiles at her sisters moans. She gently rubs her fingers on her sisters clit, slowly increasing the speed of the thrust. Alex rocks her hips with the motion, further increasing the pleasure. Max feels Alex's hand move down her back and come to her waist, then feels her cool hand on her very wet inner thigh. Max lets out a moan as Alex slips three fingers inside her. Moaning and gasping Alex and Max bring each other closer and closer to the edge. Sweating profusely and now screaming Alex and Max give each other one more thrust and crash into orgasms. Collapsing into each other's arms Max lays on her nude sister painting before climbing off. They lay next to each other on the couch just smiling and holding each other basking in the others beauty. In only minutes it seems like hours when the alarms blare and they are forced away from each other. An hour later they are sitting across from each other as the dropship flies down to a remote Cerberus fighter base. It takes everything in Alex not to look at Max. she pulls up a picture of them from N7 graduation and nearly kisses her helmet. Want nothing but to go back to Max in observation Alex feels herself growing wet between her thighs and feels her hand reach up and lie on her thigh close to her BANG BANG BANG… holes rip through the hull of the dropship and it plummets into a spin. "this is Echo 22 going down in grid 0-9-5…" the pilot tries to call in but the ship crashes into a landing pad crushing a Cerberus fighter jet. "get out… move move move!" Riley throws Alex out the door while Max staggers out disoriented. A squad of Cerberus troops arrive and fire from their elevated position. "pilots are dead" one of the project Phoenix says as the other charges towards the troopers with his biotics. "we need immediate fire support on our location!" Riley screams over the comm. Alex can barely see three feet in front of her through the snow storm and nearly crashes into Max who is covering Riley. "negative we cannot risk friendly fire, our targeting systems cannot see through the whiteout"

"broken arrow, I repeat broken arrow" Riley shouts through the radio. Missiles, rockets and mortars fly into the station from the SSV Anchorage as alliance fighters pass overhead firing HMGs into the station. everyone takes cover behind anything to shield themselves from the strike. After what seemed like hours the bombers return to the Anchorage and the missiles stop landing. "sound off" Riley says standing up as the last missile hits

"I'm up" Max says

"I'm up" Alex says looking around searching for Max

"I'm up… he didn't make it" one of the Project Phoenix says over comms

"Alex where are you?" Riley says

"near the crash" Alex says seeing the flames

"copy we are a half klick away to your northeast" Riley says

"coming to you now" Alex says following her HUDs compass. Walking through the wreckage and snow Alex can barely see the smoke and fire surrounding her as she moves into the stations main lobby. "Captain Riley, we are getting strange activity up here. Suggest you hurry double time it over"

"copy Anchorage were moving now, Max stay here and wait for Alex" Riley says

"copy" Max replies. Alex's vision begins to clear up as the snow clears and sees Max standing in the shadows. They say nothing but instantly tear off their helmets and kiss deeply and passionately. Only a second away from taking their armor off Max pulls away. Alex understands and nods as they reluctantly put their helmets back on. "we've found the central mainframe, bringing it down now" Riley says on the radio

"copy sending in the extraction team." Alex and Max find the Captain on a catwalk overlooking the hangar doors. Several dropships fly in and land dropping off the Ajax and Assault troopers. A few minutes later they fly out in a dozen Cerberus fighters as a dropship hover towards them. "extraction successful, returning to Anchorage." as the Project Phoenix jumps on the dropship and Riley follows a massive meteor crashes into the dropship sending it colliding into the hangar. "contact… contact" Max screams as Alex dives for Riley only barely grabbing her hand. "Reaper forces are attacking the Anchorage… systems critical, shields at 2%... Abandon ship, all crew head for the escape pods…" the Anchorage blows up as a Reaper rams into it as it heads for the station. More meteors land on the station and husks and marauders begin and assault in the remaining Cerberus forces. As the debris from the Anchorage falls Alex pulls up Riley and the three run for the elevator leading to the hangar. "all frequencies this is Captain Riley N7 QRF does anybody respond. This is Captain Riley of the Alliance does anybody respond. Someone anyone!?" Riley tries the comms as the elevator takes them to the hangar "this is Alliance dropship Echo 23 responding" the elevator doors open and the three run into the empty hangar "we've got hostile forces everywhere and the station has become a hot zone but we'll get you out." the dropship lands as a horde of husks charge the three. A human in Armax Arsenal Armor with a M-15 Vindicator assault rifle, M-9 Tempest submachine gun and a M-3 Predator heavy pistol steps out and fires on the husks. Another human in Serrice Council Armor with a M-8 Avenger Assault rifle and a M-4 Shuriken submachine gun follows alongside him. The three get on the dropship while the two stay as the dropship lifts off. "wait we forgot them!" Max cries to the pilot over the engines. "negative our orders we're to rescue you and theirs was to destroy the facility."

"who gave the order?" Riley says

"Admiral Hackett, he wants all N7 forces to regroup for the final assault. Those two knew the risk when they went in." the dropship shakes and a red light goes off. "shot ruptured the oxygen tanks, I hope you've got helmets on back there."

"wait whats the final assault?" Riley asks

"we're taking Earth back" the pilot replies. The dropship and several other lucky pilots land in a circle on a frozen plateau. "we've received confirmation the Reapers are returning to orbit and plan on leaving, an alliance patrol is scheduled to pass by in six hours so rest up, will have someone on watch and we'll pass out food and blankets shorty" a soldier says as the doors open. "who's in charge?" Riley asks

"… I think you are ma'am?" the soldier replies then runs off to help a pilot carry a crate of a nearby dropship. Looking around only about two dozen alliance personnel made it and a trio Ajax troopers with their fighters. "Captain" one salutes followed by the others. "that was some crazy stuff you pulled back there to get us in, we look forward to fighting with you"

"thank you corporal" Riley says returning the salute "we're three men short, I think you'll do" she adds. The Ajax nods and return to their chatting. "so what's the meaning of life sir?" one asks "shut up" the corporal says. Alex and Max find a moment to sneak away and stand on a hillside overlooking the camp and tundra. They hold hands and Max takes off her helmet. She breaths the cold mist escaping her lips as she exhales and puts her two fingers in her collarbone. She puts her helmet on and the stand until their armor joints frost over and their heart monitors begin beeping signaling them to get moving or they'll freeze.


End file.
